Purgatorial Mayhem/Movepools
With a diverse roster, Purgatorial Mayhem is bound to have characters with a unique move pool. Yes, this page is VERY unfinished. A Adam Bomb *Press 1 to toss a bomb. *Hold 1 to toss a larger bomb that explodes into smaller bombs. *Hold 1 even longer to throw a rocket. *Press 2 to throw a mine. *Hold 2 to deploy several mines. *Press 2 in midair to drop a mine where you are standing. *Press 3 to get down on your knees and launch opponent with an explosion from your head. *Hold 3 to continuously shoot fireballs from your head. *Press 3 while holding the analog stick forwards to jet forward by blowing up your legs. *Press 3 while holding the analog stick backwards to kick and send explosions forward. *Press 3 in midair to launch several fireballs form your head in multiple directions. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell collision, trap your opponent into the crater on your head and watch 'em blow. Alexx Calise *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell collision; shoot dark lighting from your fingertips. Aquaman *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell collision; summon a shark that drops down and bites the opponent's head. Audrey II *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell collision, devour the opponent whole and then spit them out. Avril Lavigne *Press 1 to slash with your buzzsaw guitar. *Pres 1 while tilting the analog stick backwards to launch a buzzsaw from the guitar. *Press 1 in midair to slam your buzzsaw guitar down. *Press 1, 1, 2 to play your guitar and launch sound blasts. *Press 1, 1, 3 to smash your guitar and create a spinning saw shield around you. *Press 2 to shoot your opponent with spray paint. *Press 2 in midair to spin around spraying paint. *Press 3 to hitch a ride on your old skateboard. *Hold 3 to spin around on the board. *Press 1 on the skateboard to grind and spray dust and rocks. *Press 2 on the skateboard to spray paint both left and right of you. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; ride on a Bearshark that scratches and chomps opponents. B Bad Box Art Mega Man *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; use the Atomic Fire to blast your opponent. Banjo-Kazooie *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; hold up Kazooie as she shoots eggs from both her mouth and her rump. Barry B. Benson *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; reunite the hive as they grab the opponent and Barry stings and spins. Bastion *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; morph into a tank and shoots explosives. Baymax *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; jump onto a giant rocket shaped like your fist and then slam down. Bayonetta *Press 1 to fire your guns. Hold 1 to continue firing them. *Press 1 repeatedly to fire your guns with the Bullet Climax. *Press 1 while holding the analog stick forward to rapidly punch and then smash your fist. *Press 1 while holding the analog stick backward to kick upward and shoot with the gun of your shoes. *Press 1 in midair to spin around and kick. *Press 2 to transform into a flock of bats. Press 2 again to come out with a swift kick. *Press 2 right as an enemy is about to attack you to use Witch Time, slowing them down. *Press 2 in midair to transform into a panther and pounce ahead. *Press 2 while holding the analog stick backward to transform into a cobra and spring forward. *Press 3 for a heel slide attack. *Hold 3 for a heel slide attack that kicks up harmful dark mist. *Press 3 in midair to rocket upward with a kick. *Press 3 while holding the analog stick forward for a dropkick attack. *Press 3 while holding the analog stick backward to spin around and kick. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; use your hair to form the mouth of a powerful demon. Beast Boy *Press 1 to spit blinding poison as a cobra. *Press 1 while moving the analog stick forward to charge ahead as a rhinoceros. *Press 1 in midair to fly as a bat. You are faster and almost invincible as a bat, but you cannot attack and you have a limit for how long you can be one. *Press 2 to turn into a scorpion and sting. *Hold 2 to turn into an aardvark, then dig and jump back up. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; turn into a dragon and breathe fire at opponents. Bernie Sanders *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; send out the young voters as they trample and kick opponents. Bill Cipher *Press 4, for a Heaven-Hell Collison; switch the function of all the holes on the opponent's face and then revert them back. Billie Joe Armstrong *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; stand still and shoot a barrage of bullets and rockets from 21 guns. Black Rhino Ranger *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; unleash your animal instinct after getting outraged by your "good" only enemy, the IFPI. Bonzi Buddy *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; wrap your opponent with a vine and slam them to the ground. Bowser *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; spin around while holding a pixelated axe. Bowser Jr. *Press 1 to shoot a large cannonball from the clown car's mouth. *Press 1 while tilting the analog stick backwards to stick out the car's tongue and spin around. *Press 1 while tilting the analog stick forward to dash ahead in the car. *Press 1 in midair to shoot a missile from the car's mouth. *Hold 1 to breathe fire. *Press 2 to punch with retractable boxing gloves. *Hold 2 to grind with retractable drills. *Press 2 in midair to slam the ground with retractable wrecking balls. *Press 2, 2, 1 to launch boxing gloves as homing missiles. *Press 2, 2, 3 to drill into the ground and then pop up. *Press 3 to summon Mechakoopas that walk into opponents. *Hold 3 to summon a Mechakoopa that immediately explodes. *Press 3 in midair to use the car's propeller for a super jump. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; pilot the car as a chainsaw rapidly spins around it. Brentalfloss *Press 1 to swing your double-ended paintbrush staff. *Press 1 in midair to swing your staff as you normally would, only you float in midair. The third hit in the combo is replaced with a strike that sends you straight down. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; use your staff to summon paint blobs that bounce around the arena. Brionne *Press 1 to launch a bouncing bubble grenade from your nose. *Press 1 while tilting the analog stick backward to launch a slower but larger bubble. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collison; evolve into Primarina. All attacks deals increased damage as a Primarina. Broccoli Guy *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; trap the opponent in a vortex as you and other trappable villains of Skylands beat your opponent up. Bulk Bogan *Press 1 to punch with brute strength. *Press 1 in midair to suplex your opponents. *Press 2 to smash a folding chair onto your opponent's head. *Press 2, 2, 1 to belly flop onto your opponents. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; grab your opponent with your fists as smaller fists punch and bash them. Buzzwole *Press 1 to punch with the strength to shatter rocks. *Press 1 while tilting the analog stick backwards to throw a rock. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision, call forth multiple Cutieflies to lift the opponent, the bugs then throw the opponent and Buzzwole smashes them to the ground. C Captain Crunch *Press 1 to slash with spoons and forks. *Hold 1 to spin around with two fork daggers. *Press 1 in midair to toss several forks onto the ground. *Press 1, 1, 2 to shoot blobs of milk and cereal from a bowl. *Press 1, 1, 3 to throw an exploding cannonball like a shot put. *Press 2 to slide on a puddle of milk. *Press 2 while sliding to belly flop and cause a milk splash. *Press 1 while sliding on milk to throw forks to the left and right of you. *Press 3 to call forward an air strike of cannonballs. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision, call upon your ship and a sea of milk to ram into your opponent. Cat Peach *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision, jump over your opponent and turn into a golden cat statue, crushing your opponents. Catbug *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; fly and bash into your opponent with the strength of a locust swarm. Chain Chomp *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; rapidly roll around as a Silver Chomp, then explode and launch metallic shards. Chandelure *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; use the Final Flicker move to steal your opponent's soul itself. Chum Chum *Press 1 for a combo of punches, kicks, and flips. *Hold 1 to spin around and punch. *Press 1 in midair to spin around and kick. *Press 1, 1, 2 for a roundhouse kick attack. *Press 1, 1, 3 to burp and push opponents away. *Press 2 for a kick that is weak but fast. This move was purposely made to be spammed. *Press 3 to shoot a smoothie monster out of a cup. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision, hold a smoothie up to the sky and summon a rain of ice chunks. Cloud *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision, jump into the air and Omnislash opponents. Corrin *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision, transform into a dragon and suck opponents into a whirlpool. Cory Baxter *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision, transform the White House into a giant mech and slam the house's fist down. D D.Va *Hold 1 to shoot your mech's fusion cannons. *Press 1 while shooting to shoot a larger light beam. *Press 1 while tilting the analog stick forward to jet ahead. *Press 1 while tilting the analog stick backward to punch with the mech's cannons. *Press 1 outside of your mech to shoot with your light pistol. *Press 2 to activate a defense matrix. *Press 1 while using a defense matrix to shoot a projectile that doesn't hurt that much, but knocks back. *Press 2 outside of your mech to pistol whip opponents. *Press 3 to stomp the ground with the mech's legs. *Press 3 in midair to stomp with more force. *Press 3 while boosting to stomp with the most force the mech can do. *Press 3 outside of your mech to kick opponents. *Press 3 outside of your mech repeatedly to grab your opponent into a flurry of kicks. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision, the mech self-destructs and explodes. You have to wait a while before getting the mech back, however. Daddy Sakurai *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision, summon a pile of the Smash Bros. characters that topple the opponent. Danny DeVito *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; slide around on a trash can lid as sparks and friction hit the opponent. Danny Phantom *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collison; release a powerful blast of ethereal energy from your hands. Darth Vader *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; use the force to slam the opponent to the ground and then pull them out again. David Bowie *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; get into a UFO that shoots lasers and rams into opponents. Deadpool *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; grab your opponent and slam them into the screen, breaking the fourth wall. Death *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; spin around with your two guns in a death blossom, or should I say Death The Kid blossom. Decidueye *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; perform the Sinister Arrow Raid Z-Move. Diamondback Dio Brando Dipper Pines Dive Man Donald Trump Donkey Kong Dr. Dan Dr. Mario Dry Bowser Duane E Eighth World 1-1 Goomba Electivire Emily Axford *Press 1 to toss a Kirby amiibo grenade. *Press 1 while tilting the analog stick forward to throw a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) boomerang. *Hold 1 to send forth a spinning Bowser shell. *Press 1 in midair to spin the Bowser shell around you. *Press 2 to summon a falling Darth Vader on a toilet. *Hold 2 to summon a toilet that shoots sewage and chocolate cake. No, I mean LITERAL chocolate cake. *Press 2 while tilting the analog stick forward to summon a skeleton that pops out. *Press 2 while tilting the analog stick backwards to summon two skeletons to the left and right of you. *Press 3 to type out some harsh words that seek out opponents. *Press 3 in midair to slam the whole keyboard. *Hold 3 to type out a ROFLcopter that shoots out missiles. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell CCollision; create a vortex to a pi dimension that sucks in opponents and blasts them with numbers. Enigma Eric Cartman *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision that is the Crossfire; Jesus himself comes in and shoots a gun at the opponent. Escargoon Etalus Etika F G H I J K L M Magikarp *Note: Since Magikarp is a joke character, he has a purposely small and bland move pool. *Press 1 to splash, this attack hits in 360 degrees but only deals 1 damage. *Press 2 to tackle an opponent and flail with force. *Press 3 to bounce up and onto an opponent. *Press 4 for a Heaven-Hell Collision; evolve into a Gyarados that bites and charges at opponents. N O P R S T V W Y Z